Dareshow of Zim!
by Xenial
Summary: Umm... title says it all. I HAVE THE THE ENTIRE IZ CAST AT YOUR MERCY! REVIEW EVIL DARES OR TRUTHS! I do not own Invader Zim, or any of the songs that people dare me to sing. WARNING: Does contain OCs
1. The Nightmare Begins

Camera drones swept over the excited crowd, showing the eager faces of Irkens, Vortians and humans alike. They chatted amongst themselves as the cameras swooped over their heads, some waving at them or cheering to be noticed. On the stage, a huge communications screen hung in front of dark red curtains, the words _Dareshow of Zim_ flashing dully.

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME DARES?" A female voice called from the stage, the _Invader Zim_ theme blaring out of the speakers. The crowd erupted into cheers as a laser show began, covering the studio in a rainbow blanket.

An Irken girl appeared onstage in a puff of smoke, holding her arms out to receive the applause. She had bright blue eyes, circular antennae, and long scars on her bare forearms. She wore a long blue robe, high heeled boots, and a dark blue utility belt, holding a single gun.

"I am Zee, and I am your host! You are all witnesses of the rebirth of the Dareshow of Zim! And without further ado, please welcome our cast!" She cried, stepping to the side.

Instantly, the stage was covered in thick smoke, and Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz and the Tallests walked out, a little fazed.

Others soon joined them; some were even knocked over by the wall of cheers and screams greeting them.

Skoodge looked like he wet himself. GIR just loved the attention. Keef just… well he tackled Zim, but even he looked confused.

"Yes, all of your favourite cast members are here for the Show! Prepare yourselves for destruction! You have to complete every Dare of Truth I allow, or else…" She pulled out a blue laptop from behind her back, typing quickly.

A lightning bolt zapped Dib, sending him into spasms. He was left extra crispy, coughing slightly.

"I accept Dares and Truths from PMs and Reviews." Zee said, putting the Laptop away calmly as the rest of the cast examined Dib in fear.


	2. The First Dares

Zee rolled back onstage, riding on the head of a bronze Dalek. Whovians in the crowd gasped in fear as it whirred to the front. Zee climbed down, grinning.

"What?" She said to the terrified crowd. "This is Samson. Don't worry; he won't kill you unless I say so."

This didn't calm them at all. To their relief, the Dalek known as Samson wheeled offstage after a quick nod from Zee. She sat down on a nearby chair, opening the Laptop of Power.

"Ready?" She asked the cast.

"No!" They cried.

"Host-wench!" Zim cried, breaking away from the group. "Zim demands to know the meaning of this! You have no reason to keep Zim here! We demand to be released!"

Zee narrowed her eyes at him, and then moved her claws over the keyboard. Zim saw this, and immediately backtracked.

"Eh, I mean… We are all honoured to be here! Right?" He glanced at the cast in a horribly fake smile.

"Yeah! Honoured, that's right!" Dib cried, still a bit crispy.

The cast nodded their agreement, while Gaz only grunted. Zee cocked an eyebrow, and then lowered her claws again.

"Anyways…" She said, glaring at Zim. "First up,-"

A ship crashes through the wall, leaving a gaping hole.  
"Oh come on!" Zee groaned while imagining the cost for repairs.

Soon, the windshield of the ship popped off with a fist showing. The fist retracted, then a figure jumped out, making a perfect landing. The figure appeared to be Irken with grey eyes, wearing a silver elite jacket and coat with black pants. The mysterious Irken smiled at everyone and said,

"Greetings, my name is Hail." He grinned to the crowd, then to Zim. "Good to see ya, bud."

"Does Zim know you?" He asked rudely. '

Hail looked shocked, then glanced behind him to the curtains. A hooded head popped out, and shook it's head at him.

Hail took a shuddering breath, then continued. As he spoke, longtime fans of the Dareshow began filing out to go backstage, murmuring together, looking concerned.

"What's with your eyes, you blind or something?!" Dib called from his spot by Gaz.

Hearing the questions, Hail went berserk and grabbed Dib's finger, growling in his face. "You dare ask such an obvious question," he bellowed, squeezing the blood out of Dib's finger.

"Of course I'm blind! Also, pointing at your elders is rather rude, so I'm going to punish you..."

With that said, Hail ripped off Dib's entire right arm out, and placed a cloth in his mouth and a hot plate on his arm. Everyone but Zim, GIR, and Gaz stared in horror at what Hail did, and flinched when he was staring at them.

"I was going to ask you all simple questions," he began, "but since I'm now pissed beyond control, only Dib, Red, Purple, the Professor, and a random intern will be dared. Everyone else gets pie and cake. Any questions?"

"Why the Tallest?" Zim asked, shocked. Like all Irkens, he adored the Tallests.

"They tried to kill me," Hail answered.

Hail then turned to the terrified contestants that were to be dared.

"Now...," he began, "Your dare... is to be killed by all my swords, one by one. This will take some time, seeing as I created and own over 9,000,000 swords."

The contestants were horrified of being killed over 9,000,000 times.

"Don't worry," he continued, "You'll be revived What exactly do you want? As as soon as I kill you, which is right... now." As he ended his sentence, he began his slaughter fest.

(Over 9,000,000 kills later)

Everyone continued to watch as Hail continuously kill. After his 9,999,998th kill, he stopped and threw a smoke bomb at the floor. When the smoke cleared, hail and his ship were gone, and the wall was all fixed.

"W-what just happened!?" Zee yelled, bewildered by the repaired wall.

"Hail says, 'we've been ninja'd, and that people can dare him and ask him questions. He doesn't mind," Zim answered, holding a note with a silver raindrop on it.

"... O-okay, l-let's just continue," Zee commented, somewhat scared of the blind Irken ninja.

"Next… um… just get the next Darer out here…" Zee hissed at an irken attendant. He nodded, running behind the curtains.

A small headed Dib with no scythe and a cowlick, and no trench coat (A blue jacket was in its place, slightly zipped up) and a t shirt with a lambda on it walked out of a Xen portal and tried to make a 11pt landing, but falls flat on his face.

"Please welcome Xander!" Zee called, trying to wake up the crowd.

"Dares," Xander grumbled, helping himself up.

"GIR: Eat GAZ's game slave and run away from Gaz."

GIR giggled, snatching the game out of her hands, gobbling it down in three seconds flat.  
Gaz opened one of her eyes, glaring at the little robot. He whimpered, then screamed, running away as fast as he could from the girl. She stomped after him, the ground shaking under her feet.

"GAZ: Try to catch GIR, and if you do you get a get out of dares free card."

"With pleasure…" She growled, pouncing on the robot. He screamed in her ear, then jumped away, climbing up the wall.

"Get back here!" She snapped, chasing after him.

"Dib: You are frozen on a operating table."

"WHAT?!" Dib screamed as he was forced onto the table, frozen in place. "come on, lemme go! Zee, make them stop!"

"Dares are Dares." She shrugged, grinning evilly.

"Zim: Do anything you want to Dib."

Zim approached the table, grinning like a maniac. Dib squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the agony that was to come. But it didn't come. Instead… Zim was… tickling him?

"Hey… Hey! Haha, stop! Hahaha, stop it! Stop!" He giggled as Zim attacked him with a large feather.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Take that, DIB! You are in agonizing pain, yes?" Zim cackled as Dib squealed in laughter.

"No, NO! STOP! AHAHAHAHA!" Dib begged.

"You guys are so lame…" Zee rolled her eyes.

"GIR: You are now a taco, eat yourself."

GIR, about to be caught by Gaz, stopped in his place, shoving his feet in his mouth. Then he… Ate himself.

Gaz stopped, opening both eyes in horror. "Ergh…" She mumbled, then walked away.

Xander jumps into another Xen portal, disappearing from the stage.

"Next… TORY SPELLMAN'S OC!" Zee called.

Suken (Go to Spellman's profile to see what he looks like) comes flying in with the biggest grin on the planet.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, glomping the host.

"GET OFF OF ME, FREAK!" Zee screeched, wrenching him off of her. Suken gasped, looking back at the hooded figure. It disappeared again.

"You… don't remember me?" Suken whispered.

"Of course not! We've never met!" Zee snapped, turning on her heel, stomping back to her spot. Suken took a deep breath, then turned to the crowd.

Longtime fans glanced at each other nervously, and more and more disappeared backstage.

"DEADLY DARES FOR ALMOST ALL!" Suken cried, trying to regain his confidence.

"1. tak: 1 BILLION COOKIES."

Tak screamed as the cookies were dumped on her head. She popped her head out, then grinned. "Cool!"

"2. Zim: DOOOOOOOOOOOM WILL FALL ON YOU BECAUSE, you will be thrown in the back closet with gir, and the sir twins singing the EXTENDED VERSION OF THE DOOM SONG!"

"I'm in Hell." Zim groaned as GIR sang the dreaded Doom Song.

"3. HASSI: Have a shirt."

"Oh yeah… the OC's…" Zee said suddenly, standing upright.  
She grabbed a mike, taking center stage. "I forgot about them, but here they are! Xenial's OCs! First up, Keegz, Zin, Nikki!"

In order, an orange eyed Irken girl with triangular antennae walked onstage, followed by a blue eyed Irkeness, then a red eyed Irkeness with boy antennae.

"GiGi, MiRR, Vren!"

Two young SIR units and a green eyed male smeet toddled after them.

"HASSI, Isidar, Gang!"

A female SIR unit with purple eyes followed, then an Irken who looked exactly like Zee except for her square antennae, then a gold eyed Irken with jagged antennae.

"Samson, Frey-Thia, Britt!"

The Dalek rolled back onstage, along with a purple-skinned Vortian girl, and a tall woman who looked eerily like Gaz.

"AAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!" Zee grinned, sitting down again. "The OC's can be dared too, but I doubt they will. Anyway, HASSI, take the shirt."

"Whoopee. Just what I always wanted." HASSI grumbled, pulling the shirt over her metal head.

"4. Purple: EXPLODE"

"WHAT!" Purple screamed before exploding.

"5. Dib: oh a fresh start your back to normal."

"What does that mean?" Dib asked suspiciously.

Suken, ignoring Dib, kept talking. "So that means I can hit you with this orange baseball bat and blue tennis racket."

After pummeling Dib, Suken stood up again.

"I don' like this show…" Dib whimpered.

"Well i could sit here and threaten to kill you all day but i am going to be swept up into my own story line in three ... two ... one." Suken continued, ignoring him.

A giant robot with the name STORY - LINE comes in picks up Suken and crashes through the ceiling and leaves.

"THIS STUDIO ISN'T FREE, YOU KNOW!" Zee screamed after him. "Anyway… Please welcome back Insane."

Insane crashes through the ceiling wearing a tinfoil hat. "Hi guys. oh the hat.. well uh.. don't ask anyway" she giggles. "Right onto the dares and stuff".

"Dares...

Zim get kicked into the giant pit of death by a spartan."

"WHAT?" Zim screeched.

"THIS. IS. DARESHOW!" A Spartan cried, kicking Zim backwards.

"Dib play pinball on the computer."

"This isn't painful!" Dib grinned, enjoying himself.

"Tallest have a paintball fight,"

Purple shot Red by accident, making him cry. Purple dropped the gun, rushing over to apologize.

"So lame…" Zee groaned. Nikki, Keegz and Zin nodded in agreement.

"truths..

Everyone: do you like my hat."

"NO." Samson the Dalek said, and Insane glared at him.

"That is all BYE" with that Insane poofs away leaving a giant cookie.

Zee looked at it for a second, then turned away, indifferent.

The longtime fans in the crowd screamed in fury, racing backstage. The crowd was noticeably smaller now.

"Next, Invader Light!" Zee cried, ignoring the Longtimes.

An Irken male with white eyes and a white Invader's uniform poofed onstage.

"dares, i dare dib to take a shower in acid,"

"THIS IS PAINFUL! I WANT MY PINBALL GAME BACK!" Dib wailed.

"i dare gaz to be nice for 2 chapters,"

"NOT gonna happen." Gaz snorted. Zee looked like she was about to say something, then thought better of it.

"Zim has to play slender after drinking a gallon of soda and right before slender gets him he has to shout i'm pregnant."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Zim screamed every three seconds, criss-crossing his legs, wailing like a smeet.

"Welp, that's it!" Zee waved to the crowd. "See ya later!"

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CLIP IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO'VE BEEN A FAN FOR A VERY LONG TIME. IF YOU'VE ONLY SEEN DARESHOW OF ZIM 2, I THINK YOU'RE OK TO SEE THIS. FROM NOW ALL, YOU WILL BE REFERRED TO AS LONGTIMES.

The poor Vortian assistant, Frey-Thia, tried her best to hold the crowd back.

"Why can't the contestants remember anything!?"

"What did you do!?"

"What's happened to them?!"

"I can't tell you! Xenial isn't speaking to anyone!" Frey cried desperately.

In a loud bang and a puff of smoke, Xenial appeared behind Frey, standing next to Samson.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" She roared, and the Longtimes fell silent.

"I'm really tired. I'll answer one question from all of you." The author said quietly, leaning on Samson for support. She did indeed look tired, her blue eyes glowing faintly.

The Longtimes looked at each other, then one Irken spoke up.

"What happened to the cast?"

Xenial sighed, closing her eyes. "It took almost all of my energy, but... I erased their memories. None of them remember anything, not even the OCs. To them, this is the first Show they've ever done. Zee thinks she's just a host, the cast of IZ think they're prisoners. And no one remembers anything from Invader Dib or Irken or Hyuman. Except Samson and Frey." Her knees wobbled, and Samson let her lie down over his plunger and gun.

"I'll explain more... When I'm feeling better. Also... I sent Wheatley and Chell home. Goodbye..."

And with that, the author and Dalek poofed away, leaving the Longtimes alone with Frey.

"Right, you heard what she had to say. GET OUT!" Frey roared, scaring them off.


	3. The End of an Era

"Is this thing on? ... Don't yell at me! HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, OR I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

Xenial walked onto the dark stage, her hands clasped behind her back. "Hello, hello. Yes, it HAS been a while. I have some bad/good news, depending on your point of view.

As of this moment on, my account will no longer be creating the Dareshow of Zim."

The crowd gasped, then started to shout at the author, some even throwing odd objects at her. She evaded them with ease, narrowing her blue eyes. "SILENCE. I'm not finished."

The crowd settled, grumbling angrily to themselves.

"I can't keep doing DOZ, and I'm sorry. But I have given a few Longtimes permission to continue it on another account, which I will supervise.

It will work like this:

Every episode will be hosted by a rotating author, in order to keep the show moving. I will read the chapter before each upload to make sure you keep my OC's and stage the way it should be. Anyone can request to host, but I won't let you on again if I find your writing offensive or OOC. I know it's not the Show you want... But it's all I can do. I want to continue it for all of you, but I have honestly lost my passion for the studio. I'm sorry. The new account will be called DOZ Official, and the current Longtimes in charge are Bubsy and Tory. Contact me or them if you want to be the newest host. I love and miss you all, and I'm sorry for making you wait such a long time. Read my profile if you want to learn more, or talk to me yourself. I'm sorry."

With that, Xenial clicked her fingers. The spotlight over her head switched off, draping the stage in darkness.


End file.
